A journey across dimensions
by mr234scott
Summary: After being shot, Adam is brought to Equestria to become Luna's lover. Rated T for swearing, violence and sexual themes. Pairings Luna X OC
1. Shot

**Ok, welcome new viewers and hello regular viewers, to "A journey across dimensions." This is the first story I will write with the 2 princess's as main characters, let me know how I should improve or change this story if needed.**

Narrator begins "Our little tale begins with a boy in his teens, 17 or so. His name is Adam Thomas, he is in 11th grade at Lincoln High School in Stockton California. Now, the only problem with Stockton is the shootings. On average there were 2 shooting's a month at his school, today was not Adam's day. It was Tuesday, November 11th 2014, Veterans day. Adam was concluding the Veterans day assembly with his assigned speech, he was about to finish, when it happened.

* * *

Adam was concluding "And I thank you my fellow veterans, for your servi-"

BANG

He was shot in the chest by a sniper, he fell to the ground and took cover behind the podium the best he could. The crowd screamed, the teachers and police officers were evacuating the gym. Adam clenched his chest in pain, he was bleeding out. The problem about his situation was, everyone forgot about him. He peaked around the podium to see no one, he was alone and dying. He crawled across the stage in pain, he gave up after a few pulls and rolled to his back. He looked to the ceiling and waited, he waited to bleed out and die. He then herd a door open, he looked to his right and saw something that made him think he was hallucinating. 2 tall ponies, The first had white fur with a pink, purple, green, and light blue mane. The other was shorter, she had black fur with a light and dark mane. For some reason, their main's seemed to wave, there was no wind, they just waved by themselves. They walked over to him, and lie down next to him very calmly.

The tall one speaks first "Hello Adam, I am princess Celestia, and this is my sister, princess Luna. We are here to help you, but we need something in return."

Adam asks "What?"

Celestia says "Well, my sister Luna wanted to have a lover. She could not find the right colt, so we came here to bring you to Equestria.

Adam says "Wait, -cough- Equestria, what is-"

Luna interrupts "Shh, shh now. Let me help you."

She touches her horn to his head, in an instant his wound was healed. He sat up and felt his chest.

Adam asks in shock "H-how did y-you do that?"

Celestia replies "That question will be answered soon, now come along."

Adam stands up, he then helps up Luna. He realizes he is the same height as Luna. He looks into her eyes, and she looks into his. Celestia turns to see Luna and Adam holding hand and hoof and looking into each others eyes with a loving look on both their faces.

Celestia clops here hooves and says "Equestria to Luna."

The couple snap out of the trance, the 2 start to blush.

Luna says "Sorry, just those eyes. They are so-."

Adam interrupts "Amazing, so are yours."

Celestia giggles and says "Come on love birds, we need to get back."

Adam and Luna catch up to Celestia, they go outside and onto the football field. Celestia casts a spell and they were teleported to a field that looked the same. There were few differences, no bleachers, no yard lines or goal posts, they were a group of ponies. Maybe 30 to 40 ponies, they started clopping their hooves together in joy. Adam hid behind Luna, scared of this new world.

Luna says "Hey now, don't worry Adam. They won't hate or dislike you, give them a chance."

He nodded and stepped out from behind Luna to see the ponies with curiosity on their faces. Then a purple unicorn pony, a little shorter than him walked up to him and studied him.

She says "Wow, an actual human. Celestia, this is amazing."

Celestia replies "Yes he is Twilight, his name is Adam."

Twilight says "Hello, Adam, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

Adam asks "Hello Twilight Sparkle, how are you?"

Twilight replies "I am good, how about you."

Adam replies "Ok, I guess."

A hyper pink pony runs to Adam and says "HiAdamI'mPinkiepie,sinceyourarenewinthisworldIwouldliketothrowyouapartytonightatsugarcubecorner."

Adam says "Wait, slow down, what did you say?"

Twilight says "She wants to throw a party for you."

Pinkie says "Ya,thepartyistonightat6,seeyouthen."

She then runs off to prepare for the party

Celestia says "She is a real party pony, lets get you to the castle

Adam nods and thinks to himself "_Well, I guess this is my new life."_

**Alright, that was a chapter 1. I wonder what will happen next, find out next time in "A journey across dimensions" See you later.**


	2. The party

**-At the castle-**

The time was currently 4 pm, the party would be in 2 hours. Celestia and Luna showed Adam around the castle, the dinning room, bathrooms, shower, and Luna's room. After the tour, the decided to sit and chat with each other.

Celestia asks Adam "So, you like the castle?"

Adam replies "Yes, its very big."

Celestia asks "What do you 2 want to do now?"

Adam answers "We can listen to music."

Luna questions "How, we have no orchestra here."

Adam pulls out his I-pod and shows the 2 how.

Celestia examines it with her magic, she asks "What in Equestria is this?"

Adam replies "It's an I-pod"

Luna says "I-pod, what does it do?"

Adam says "It plays music."

Celestia says "Something that small, do the job of an orchestra, impossible."

Adam says "But possible."

He turns it on, the screen flashes "I-pod". He goes to his songs and plays his favorite song "Bangarang by Skrilix", the 2 princess's were amazed by not only the device, but the song to. They had heard Vinyl's music, but it was nothing compared to this. After the song was over, Celestia asks "So how many songs do you have on this "I-pod" 5 or 6?"

Adam replies "About 300, but it can hold 40,000 songs.(1 GB holds 250 songs)"

Celestia's mouth dropped, she had not heard 40,000 songs in her life.

Luna asks "Can we listen to another?"

Adam smiles and says "Sure."

* * *

After an hour, they stopped listening to songs and went to the party. At the party, Adam was greeted by the pink pony known as Pinkie pie that invited him to the party in the first place.

Pinkie says "Hello Adam, welcome to the party."

Adam says back "Hello Pinkie, nice party."

Pinkie says "Thanks, enjoy."

She then runs off, Adam meets the rest of the main 6: Flutter shy, Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Applejack. After the meet and greet, Adam went to Luna and asked her to dance. They danced together for what felt like days, they were having fun while enjoying each others company. Adam complemented Luna and Luna complemented Adam, after the dance they shared a piece of cake, Adam fed Luna, Luna giggled and fed Adam. They finished the piece of cake, then they looked into each others eyes again, her eyes were so beautiful, they were memorizing to Adam. That's when he new, he was in the right place. Adam moved his hand onto Luna's hoof, she gasped a little. Luna then made her move, she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, they were enjoying it. After they separated Adam say "I love you."

Luna says "I love you to."

Adam then feels a sharp burning on his back, he tries to not let Luna know he is in pain. He excuses himself to the restroom, he locks the door and takes his shirt of and looks on the back of his shoulder. Their, he sees Luna's cutie mark, like a tattoo. He is shocked by it, it was the kiss that did it.


	3. Not to worry

**Alright, yes I know I said I am quitting, but I have made time to write. I will take down chapter 3 and continue writing this story. The only problem is when, I will start whenever I finish writing "eastside ponies" but for now all we can do is wait. I have no idea how long both of these stories will go on. Thats all for now, I will keep you updated on these stories but I can't work on 2 stories at once. See you later. **


	4. Acceptance and a new threat

**Hello everyone, I know it has been awhile and I posted a really shitty quick ending. But this will fix everything, I will be writing for this story more, just not as often. Anyway here we go.**

Adam put his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom to Luna.

Luna asks "Whats wrong?"

Adam replies "I will tell you later."

The rest of the party went amazingly, Luna and Adam danced and made out more, ate more cake and played party games. After the party Adam and the 2 princess's left to the castle. Adam and Luna went to Luna's bed chamber to sleep.

* * *

**In the bed chamber **

Adam was now in just his boxers, and Luna had her slippers and crown off. Adam wrapped his arms around Luna and Luna wrapped her forehoves around Adam, they looked into eachothers eyes and kissed before going to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Adam woke up, he looked down a tad and saw Luna nuzzled against his chest. He smiled and got up, this woke Luna up to. She yawned and looked over at Adam who was putting his pants and shirt on.

Luna says "Good morning hubby."

Adam replies "Good morning baby."

He stood up and stretched, then a loud explosion was heard. It scared the shit out of both Luna and Adam. Adam ran to the balcony and looked around, he saw the worst thing in the world, or in his case Equestria. He saw a few tanks, and they had Swastikas on them, nazi tanks. Adam slammed his hands on the railing and yelled aloud.

Luna runs to Adam and asks "What's wrong hubby?"

Adam replies "Those tanks, Nazi tanks."

Luna asks "Whats a 'Nazi'?"

Adam lead Luna back and and explained to her what it means. After he finished, Luna was scared out of her mind. Just the a dozen guards came into the room, one stepped forward, he wore golden armor had white fur and his mane was a combination of light and dark blues.

Luna asks "What is it Shinning Armor?"

Shinning replies "It's your sister, she has been hit with a projectile and is bleeding out."

Adam asks "Where is she, I can help her."

Shinning asks "Who are you?"

Luna replies "This is my hubby."

Shinning says "My apologies, follow me."

* * *

**The infirmary**

On the table lay Princess Celestia, she had a wound in her right side. She was bleeding out and fast.

Adam turns to the nurse and asks "I need you to get me 3 things. rubbing alcohol, bandages and tweezers."

The nurse nodded and ran off, Adam turns to Shinning and asks "Have you suppressed any of the attackers?"

Shinning says "Yes."

Adam says "Go get one of them and bring them here."

He nods and runs off, Adam turns to Celestia. She is whimpering in pain, Adam walked to her side and stroked her mane. Celestia looked up at Adam and gave a small smile, she had tears in her eyes.

Adam whispered "You will be ok."

The nurse came in with the items, Adam took the bandages and blotted the blood away, she was still bleeding but not as bad. Adam proceed to remove the shards asap, after they were removed Shinning arrived. Adam turned around and grabbed the gun from the Nazi, removed the magazine and took a bullet out. With the tweezers he toke the bullet from the casing and poured the gunpowder on the wound. Celestia cringed, Adam pulled his lighter out.

Adam says "Hold her down, this will hurt a bit."

The guards, nurse and Luna held her down. Adam light the gunpowder, it ignited and burned like hell. Celestia screamed in pain, after a few seconds the pain was gone and the wound was sealed. The only thing that remained was a small scar where the bullet hit. Adam the took the rubbing alcohol and put some on a bandage, then taped it over the scar. The nurse was very impressed with what Adam did to help Celestia, no magic used but it was sealed.

Luna had tears forming in her eyes, she turns to Adam and says "Thank you, thank you so much."

She wrapped her hooves around him and he did the same to her. She gave him a long kiss before letting go. Celestia got back up and turned to Adam, Celestia says "Thank you for the help, but we need more help than ever now. The people taking over your world have gotten here to take over here to."

Adam shook his head, then he walked to the Nazi on the ground and crouched down to him.

Luna asks "What are you doing hubby?"

Adam proceeds to search him, he finds a trench knife (A 7 inch blade with a pair of brass knuckles on the end) a few more pistol mags and a pack of german brand cigarettes. He took what he found, then walked back to the table and put a mag in the pistol.

Adam turns to Luna and says "I am gonna kick some ass."

He then cocks the pistol and holsters it.

**Well fuck, Nazi's in Equestria. Adam is a badass in the medical field, and is Luna's Hubby. This turn of events is manely (Get it 'Mane' ly. Kill me now.) because of the ending I posted for this story, the going postal and mating with Cadence ending. Anyway, thats all for now, see you later. **


	5. Worry

Adam holstered his pistol, Luna looked at him with worry. She knew what the Nazi's did but her Adam was resorting to violence.

Adam asks Shinning "Where are the rest that have been suppressed?"

Shinning replies "Follow me."

Adam follows Shinning to a room that smelled of blood, in there lay 5 dead humans in Nazi attire. He searched them all, he found 2 more packs of German brand cigarettes, 10 mags for the pistol, an M-1216 shotgun (Look it up on Youtube, its also in Black-ops 2), a few boxes of 12 gauge slugs, an AK-47 and a 10 mags for the AK-47.

Adam says as he stands up "That weird."

Shinning asks "What?"

Adam replies "Why are they carrying AK-47's?"

Shinning asks "Whats and AK-47, and how is it weird?"

Adam answers "An AK-47 is a very powerful weapon, shoots large bullets, what your princess what it with. But its weird because they should not be carrying these type of weapons. What do ponies of your rank carry."

Shinning replies "In my rank to above recruit carry swords, and recruits carry lances."

Adam says "Its like a recruit with a sword and you with a lance."

Shinning says "I get your point."

They return to the room to see Celestia and Luna chatting, they notice the 2 come back.

Adam asks "I need a bag, were can I get one?"

Luna says "I can get you one, be right back."

She disappeared with a flash, a few seconds she reappeared with a bag in her mouth and a smile on her face. She handed it it Adam, he put it on his back, it was a perfect fit. He then put his ammo and 3 of the 4 packs of cigarettes in the bag, he strapped the AK-47 to his back between the bag and his pack. He strapped the knife to his left hip with the holster he found with it.

Adam asks "Where was the last place you fought these Nazi's?"

Shinning replies "In the throne room, let me lead you."

Adam nodded and was about to leave but Luna stopped him with a hug. She had tears streaming down her face, and she was crying into is chest. Adam stroked her mane and hugged her with the other hand.

Luna says "Please don't go, I don't want you to get hurt."

Adam replies "Shh shh, I will be ok, I have been in situations that require a gun fight. And I have practiced shooting before."

Luna asks "What do you mean by 'situations'?"

Adam says "It was 2 years ago at my high school, freshman year."

_2 years ago, Stockton __California, Lincoln High school, December 21 2012_

Adam was having lunch with his friends. Then a loud blast was heard, it sounded like some sort of gun, a shotgun maybe but it could have be a rifle. Adam ran to the window and saw 3 men armed with rifles and shotguns walking towards the lunch room entrance. He turned to see students running around and staff trying to calm the students. Adam ran to the entrance just as the gunmen were entering. He kicked the door open hitting one in the face breaking his nose, the second pulled his pistol out to shoot Adam in the head but it jammed. Adam grabbed the barrel and turned it forcing the gunman to let go, he then pistol whipped him in the face and ran down the walk way around the school. The third took chase with rifle at hand, Adam hopped over a small trash can for cover, the gunman turned the corner and did not see Adam, he ran forward past the trash can, Adam shot him in the back of the head killing him. He then got out of cover and ran back to the entrance, he slide in the door gun drawn to see the gunmen controlling the students, he shot one in the leg and the other in the arm. They both fell to the ground, Adam got up and was about to shot the first in the head but the second hit him the the butt of a shotgun in the head. Adam then tripped the gunman and jumped up, he the took the gunman in a choke hold and put the pistol to his head. The gunman on the ground had grabbed his rifle and was now aimed at Adam, but Adam kept moving, he shot and missed hitting his partner in the chest killing him. The gunman was about to shot Adam but his ammo was out, Adam kicked away his rifle and aimed the pistol at his head.

The gunman says "Do it kid, the world is gonna end anyway."

Adam replies "Fucking idiot."

Then Adam shot him in the head killing him, Adam turned to the students who were scared as hell. Adam then felt a sharp pain in his head, the hit form the butt of a shotgun gave him a minor concussion. He then fell to the ground an passed out because of the pain

_Present Equestria _

Both Luna, Celestia and Shinning were shocked by the story.

Luna asks "What happened next?"

Adam replies "I was rushed to the hospital and put in intensive care."

Luna says "Fine you can go, just please please, come back"

Adam replies "I promise. Our love can not be broken, I love you."

Luna replies "I love you to."

They share a long kiss, after they separate, Shinning and Adam leave.


	6. First contact

**Hello everyone, before I start you all are probably wondering "Why the fuck is he posting on a Tuesday, he has work and school?" Two reasons, one is I am a Freshman and don't have to take the state test this year so I get 3 days off, Tuesday through Thursday, second I took this week off of work so hello. I might post more today, MIGHT. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Adam and Shinning were walking down a long hall conversing.

Adam asks "So how long have you been with Cadence?"

Shinning replies "A few months now."

Adam nods, he then stops because he hears 2 voices.

Shinning asks "Why did you stop?"

Adam says "Shhh, listen."

"Verdammt, warum kannst du nicht Idioten sie zu finden. . . . Es tut uns leid, Sir, mein Bestes. Wir werden für die Ponys so schnell wie wir können, zu suchen. . . . Sie bessere Idioten, jetzt GO! (God damn it, why can't you idiots find them. . . . Sorry sir, doing my best. We will look for those ponies as soon as we can. . . . You better idiots, now GO!)"

It was two Nazi's speaking German to each other.

Adam says "Its one person scolding the other telling him to look for the ponies."

Shinning asks "How did you know that?"

Adam replies "I took 2 years of German in high school."

The Nazi that was being yelled at runs off while the other turns towards Adam and Shinning who took cover in time. The Nazi walked between Shinning and Adam who were in cover, Adam lunged out from cover tackling the Nazi the stabbed him in the head silencing him.

Shinning says "Y-y-you killed him."

Adam nods and pulls the knife out, he says "It was him or us."

They continued down the hall, Adam stopped and pulled out a cigarette.

Shinning says "You know those kill you slowly, right?"

Adam nods, puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He take a drag and exhales the smoke into the air, Shinning ignored it and continued to walk. After about half an hour they could see a giant hole in one of the walls that led outside. Adam drew his assault-rifle and Shinning drew his sword, they crept through slowly. Around the corner was a small base camp that had been setup near the castle with about 15 Nazi's. Adam ran forward to a tree and used it for cover, he then gestured Shinning to follow, he did as told. They were only 10 feet away from the nearest Nazi, Adam peeked around from cover and took aim at the head of said Nazi. With the pull of the trigger, the Nazi's head was not but a stain on the wall. The other Nazi's heard this and ran to see what happened. Adam aimed at the other Nazi's and started unloading on them, a few were killed but the rest took cover. The magazine ran out, he reloaded and started again killing a few more. Then he saw something that would give him nightmares, a guy with what looked like a flame thrower on his back turned the corner. He then unleashed a hot as hell flame in Adam's direction, Adam his behind the tree again. Then it hit him, flamethrowers need fuel, were would that fuel be? On his back, Adam took a deep breath and peaked from cover and aimed at the tank in the Nazi's back. He fired the rest of his Magazine into the tank making it explode. The explosion was just as loud as the one he heard earlier. Adam was now on the ground holding his ears, all he could hear was a loud ringing. He tried shaking it away but that did nothing. He sat and let it sit in, Shinning ran to Adam with a shocked look on his face.

Shinning yells "ADAM, ADAM CAN YOU HEAR ME? ADAM COME ON."

Adam could not hear him, the pain in his head was so intense it made him pass out.


	7. The battle begins

Adam was dragged by Shinning back to were Celestia and Luna was along with a few guards.

Luna says "Oh no, will he be ok?"

Shinning replies "Yea, he just passed out."

Adam groans in pain, he has woken up. Luna ran to him and wrapped her hooves around him in joy.

Luna says "Oh, hubby I missed you so much, don't you ever do that again."

Adam replies with a long kiss, after they separate Adam ribs noses with Luna.

Celestia says "Awwwwm, how sweet."

Luna says "TIA!"

Celestia giggles and says "Sorry, you two are just so cute."

Adam and Luna blush, Shinning says "So what now, those 'Nazis' don't have any sign of stopping"

Adam thought for a second, an idea struck.

Adam says "Instead of going to them, why not wait for them to come to us."

Shinning says "That would be a good idea, but we don't have enough pony power for this many enemies."

Celestia asks "What about the Elements of Harmony?"

Luna nods and says "They could help us."

Shinning says "Alright, Celestia can you send a letter to them."

Celestia nods and begins to write, Luna says "Good idea Hubby"

Adam says "Thank you babe."

Luna giggled at her nick name, Celestia finished and sent the 6 letters.

**10 minutes later, the throne room**

Luckily the Nazi's had not gotten to the throne room, the 6 element bearers had teleported to the throne room.

Celestia says "Welcome, welcome."

Twilight says "Hello, how are you doing?

Celestia says "Well."

She gestures to her bandage, Twilight says "What happened?"

Celestia says "I was 'shot' as Adam put it, he fixed it for me though."

Twilight turns to see Adam "Adam, thank you."

Adam replies "No problem."

Shinning says "Twily, how are you?"

Twilight says "Good, how are you bbbff?"

Shinning says "Alright."

Adam says "Ok, we have help now. The 6 of you have no idea what is going on or why you are here."

The 6 nod their heads, Adam informs them on the current situation.

Rarity says "So, we are going to place defense?"

Adam says "Yes, we wi-"

BANG, click click, BANG, click click

Adam says "Right on schedule, GET INTO POSITION!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow dash took to the air, the earth ponies in front of the unicorns, guards down the sides of the hall, Adam in front of the Earth ponies and the princess's in the very back to make a magical shield.

BANG, click click, BANG, click click

Adam yells "THE DOOR IS ALMOST DOWN, GET READY!"

Luna yells "I love you hubby, be careful."

Adam lights a cigarette, he was ready for a battle.

BANG, click click, BANG, click click BANG, CRACK

The door tore open letting in a large group of Nazi's came in, Adam was the first to fire. The princess's put up the shield to protect the group, royal guard ran to the middle slashing at Nazi's with their swords, the unicorns were firing magic blasts, the Earth ponies were bucking the Nazi's in the face, and the pegasi were dive bombing the Nazi's. The ponies were winning the battle, then a loud rumbling was heard, then through the door came a metal monster.

Adam yells "TANK!"


	8. Pony down

**Hello everyone, before we start I just want to say thank you all for your love and support in this story. Today this story reached 3000 views, thank you so much, writing has been very fun and I plan on continuing.**

Adam yells "TANK!"

I Nazi tank armed with a 10 foot cannon crashed through the doors, it aimed at the shield and fired a shot in.

BOOM

The shield was hit but still standing, Adam hit a speed bump, he was out of ammo.

Adam yells "COVER ME, GOING FOR AMMO!"

He ran out from the shield and slide to a pile of dead Nazi's and scavenged for ammo.

BOOM

The shield was hit again, it had minor cracks in it but still standing. Adam reloaded and killed a few more Nazi's, he heard the clicking of his rifle out of ammo. He reloaded, while reloading a Nazi's tried to take him out, Adam counteracted it and hit him in the face then killed him with his pistol. He then ran back in the shield, he found a lot of ammo, and a few grenade.

BOOM

The shield was hit once again sending more cracks down it.

Celestia yells "WE CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!"

Luna yells "HURRY UP HUBBY, PLEASE!"

Adam had an idea, he turns to Shining, Twilight and Rarity. He says "I need you 3 to cover me."

Shining nods, Adam runs out of the shield. He shoots any Nazi's in his way and jumps in the tank. He then climbs on the tank and pulls three grenades from his bag, pulls the pins and shoves then far down the barrel. He gets up and jumps off the tank as it explodes, it was almost like an action movie everything slowed down for Adam. He was shooting Nazi's as he flew through the air. He landed hard on the ground, Adam turns to see a destroyed tank and a few Nazi's on fire and the rest running away. He turned back to the group to see all 9 ponies jaws to the floor.

Adam asks "What?"

Rainbow dash says "That . . . was . . . SO AWESOME!"

Luna steps off her throne and trots to Adam, she the nuzzled his face when they were face to face. He did the same back, he then gave her a peck on the cheek, she blushed madly. Adam check his AK-47, he had 3 of the 30 rounds in the magazine, he reloaded keeping the near empty clip, his pistol was full.

Shining asks "So what now?"

Adam replies "We wait, until they attack again."

Fluttershy says "Thanks for protec-"

BANG BANG

2 shots fired off, Adam turned to his left to see a half alive Nazi, Adam walked to him and put a bullet in his head.

Twilight yells "FLUTTERSHY, OH NO!"

Adam turns around to see Fluttershy with 2 bullet holes in her neck. She was gasping for air, bleeding out through her neck and choking on her blood.

Rainbow dash yells "ADAM, DO SOMTHING!"

Adam knew though deep inside he could not do anything. Fluttershy would in fact die. At this point their was a pool of blood on the floor, Fluttershy was in a crying Rainbow dash's arms.

Shining asks "Can you do anything?"

Adam sighs and says "No, its a neck wound the most vital part of blood transfer. I can't do anything."

This made all of the ponies begin to tear up. Applejack was crying with Rarity, Rainbow dash with Fluttershy, Twilight with Shining, Pinkie with Celestia and Luna with Adam. Then it happened, Fluttershy, the element of kindness, passed on.


	9. Resurrection

The room was full of sorrow, everypony crying. Adam shed a few tears, he hugged Luna tighter. Planted a kiss on her loved ones forehead.

Rainbow dash says "G-Good bye, F-F-Flutters."

This made Luna lose it, she sobbed harder into Adams chest. Adam had a petrifying thought in his head.

_"I think I know what to do, it only worked once a few years ago but I have to try."_

Adam says "I think I know what to do."

Rainbow dash says "What can _you_ do, _you _let her die."

Twilight says "Rainbow dash, don't judge him for what he did. I know you loved Fluttershy and Fluttershy loved you back, but Adam could not have done anything."

Adam says "Thank you, I need everypony to give me some room."

Everypony backed away as told.

Adam says "Now form a circle."

They did as told again forming a circle, he went to Fluttershy and lay her flat on her back. He then crouched to her and began murmuring something, he moved his hand in the form of a cross on Fluttershy, then himself, then back to Fluttershy and so on. Everypony was very confused about what he was doing, Luna giving Adam a very worried look.

Adam raises his hand to the ceiling and yells "Ancient ancestors give me strength (Yes, Mortal Kombat refrence) and bring this young Pegasus's back to life!"

Then a cloud like thing formed in the air above the two in the center, electricity slowly came from the cloud and to Adams hands. He then put the to Fluttershy's chest and began giving her energy to start her heart. Slowly her neck started to heal and eventually her heart beat and her breathing returned to a normal pace. Adam removed his hand and let go of the power causing the cloud to deplete. Then all was silent, Fluttershy was now breathing but still unconscious. Adam was panting hard, he stood up and sighed.

Luna asks "Hubby, what did you do?"

Adam replies "I've only done this once, I called to my ancestors for help, it only works in a time of demise. The time was right so I tried it and as we can see *points at Fluttershy* it worked again."

Everypony was in shock at what Adam did, he brought Fluttershy back from the dead.

cough cough

Everyone turned to the source of the noise, it was Fluttershy who was just waking up.

Fluttershy asks "What happened, was I dead?"

Rainbow dash has a soft smile on her face, a tear goes down her face. She runs to Fluttershy and wraps her wings around Fluttershy and says "Don't you ever do that to me again Flutters."

Fluttershy replies "I won't, I love you."

Rainbow dash says "I love you to."

It was a very emotional moment, the two marefriends back together, crying. It almost seemed to perfect, little did Adam know that there was someone with a pistol to his back."

Sie verdammt noch mal nicht unterwegs (Don't fucking move)

Adam felt a cold barrel touch his back, he tensed up.

Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie getan haben, (You have no idea what you have done)

Adam thinks for a second then decides he will get out of this jam. He turned around quickly and grabbed the gun. The Nazi was fighting for grip and so was Adam, Adam then kicked the Nazi in the stomach. He was about to fire when the Nazi kicked it from Adams grasp, Adam then pulls his pistol out and is about to shoot but the Nazi grabbed the barrel. Adam decided he only had one choice.

Adam yells "SHINING CATCH!"

He then kicks the Nazi in the stomach and tosses Shining the gun then goes to the Nazi and puts him in a head lock. Shining takes aim, but the Nazi keeps struggling and Adam can't keep him still. He then is pulled to the ground to the Nazi and start to get chocked by the Nazi, Adam grabs the Nazi by the throat and puts him in a head lock again behind the Nazi.

Twilight yells "Shining shoot!"

Adam yells "COME ON, I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!"

Shinning finds his target and pulled the trigger with his magic.

BANG

**End of Chapter**


	10. Torture

BANG

Shining shot the Nazi in the chest, the bullet went through and hit Adam too. Adam fell back in pain an yelped out, Luna ran to her lovers aid.

Luna says "Oh my gosh, my hubby, are you ok?"

Adam nods and unbuttons his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest, he pulled the bullet out and threw aside.

Adam says "I am fine honey."

He gave Luna a long romantic kiss before getting up. He walked to the Nazi with a bullet in his chest, he was alive but still cringing in pain. Adam pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the Nazi's head.

Adam says "Now, you are going to tell me everything. The reason you and your army are taking over, how you got here, were your HQ is and who is leading you."

The Nazi replies in English "I'm not telling you shit."

Adam smiles and replies "Oh, you will."

He turns to Shining and says "Get him strapped into a chair, I will be right back."

Shining nods and proceeds to command his guards, Adam meanwhile was going to the medical supply room.

* * *

**Half an hour latter**

Adam returned with a cart with a white cloth over it and supplies covered by said cloth, meanwhile the Nazi was struggling to get out of the chair that Shining and his guards out him in.

Twilight asks "What are you going to do to him?"

Adam replies "You'll see."

He wheels the cart to a stop about 5 feet from the Nazi. He pulls the cloth of to reveal many supplies; some knifes, a sledge-hammer, a large battery with two electrical cords attached to it, a 5 gallon jug of water with a rag on it, a lighter and pliers. The ponies eyes widened, they were absolutely shell shocked at what they saw.

Luna asks "H-H-Hubby, what a-a-are you gonna do with t-t-those tools?"

Adam doesn't answer, he moves his hand over the array of tools. He picked of a knife that was about 5 inches long, he then walked to the Nazi and waved the knife in the Nazi's face.

Adam says "Last chance, just give me answers."

The Nazi replies "Go fuck yourself."

Adams face goes plain, he puts the knife under the Nazi's nose and flicks up forming a small gash in the center of his nose.

The Nazi yells "AHHHHH, FUCK!"

The ponies cringe at what happened except Shining who now understood what he was doing.

Adam asks "How about now hmm."

The Nazi says again "Fuck you."

Adam replies "Alright, lets check for cavities."

He turns to the cart and grabs the pliers, then turn to the Nazi and drives the pliers in his mouth. He then grabbed a tooth and forced it out.

The Nazi yells again "AHHHHH!"

Adam chuckles and says "How about now, it will be so much easier if you tell me."

The Nazi spits in Adams face, Adam kicks the Nazi in the chest knocking the chair over. At this point Fluttershy had fainted, AJ and Rainbow were horrified but could not look away, Rarity was crying with Pinkie, the princess's could not bare to look, Shining had a plain look on his face and Twilight was studying the actions Adam was preforming.

Adam says "My mother should have water boarded me more."

He walks to the cart and grabs the water and rag, he puts the rags on the Nazi's face and pours water on his mouth. The Nazi struggled, when he was about to pass out, Adam stopped and put the jug and rag back then up righted the Nazi who was gasping for air.

Adam asks "Tell me."

The Nazi says "You will not break me."

Applejack says "Come on man, Adam here is torturing you and you still refuse."

Adam goes to the cart and grabs the sledge-hammer and hits the Nazi in between the legs with all of his strength bringing the Nazi to near tears. Then puts it back and turns to the cart a puts it back.

Adam asks "If you don't tell me now, you will regret it."

The Nazi says "No, never."

Adam says "Wow you have a lot of balls, oh wait haha."

Shining gave a chuckle to Adams pun, Adam grabs the lighter and brings it to the Nazi's face. He lights it and puts it to the hair on the Nazi's forearm igniting it.

The Nazi screamed "AHHHHH FUCK YOU!"

Adam demanded "TELL ME THEN, WHO IS LEADING YOU!"

The Nazi replies "NO, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Adam sighs and pulls a small fold able table out from the carts lower compartment and smacks the fire out with it. He then unfolds it and puts the Nazi's hand on it. Adam take a 7 inch knife from the cart and puts it on the Nazi's thumb.

Adam says "Are you sure."

The Nazi says "I will not tell you ANYTHING!"

Adam shrugs and pushes down on the thumb cutting into it.

The Nazi scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Adam continues and eventually cuts it off and shoves it in the Nazi's mouth.

Adam says "Swallow it."

The Nazi shakes his head no, Adam grabs the Nazi's bleeding nose and forces it further in his mouth. Eventually the Nazi gave in a swallowed his own thumb cringing at the feeling. Shining now is kind of freaked out, he was used to normal torture, but this was insane.

Adam says "This is your last chance man, TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

The Nazi sighs and says "F-Fine, it will be short because its all I know. Our leader goes by the name of Kurt, we are here because we want to take over more land and we got here by cross dimensional travel, we stole the blueprints for said machine from the pentagon and our HQ is just outside of this city near a forest."

Adam says "Thank you, and good bye."

He then pulled his pistol out and shot him in the head killing him.

* * *

The smell of blood, sweat and tears filled the room. Around the dead Nazi who was strapped to a chair was a pool of dark red blood, on the cart lay torture tools covered mostly in blood. Adam had received the info he needed, he placed the white cloth back on the cart and began to walk back to were he found his tools. The ponies that witnessed the torture session were in shock; Fluttershy was still passed out along with the recently passed out Rarity, Twilight had finished her notes and was now reviewing them, the two princess's still could not believe the sweet kind Adam could do something like that to his own kind, AJ and Rainbow were still the same, Pinkie was crying in the corner and Shining was in minor shock. But what mattered was Adam had some info to work with.


End file.
